


不越（防翻车♂链接

by FredericaQ



Series: 不越 [1]
Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaQ/pseuds/FredericaQ
Summary: 都是肉





	1. Mido/Mega Katsuya

**Author's Note:**

> （才发现...标题没有语言限制，被自己蠢哭）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原先是草稿，本来想让受克与御堂对峙的，后来卡住写不下去，便突然萌生眼镜受的想法——如果眼镜被御堂压制会是神马情况的脑洞。写下来才发现...根本......没有两人间性“爱”的感觉...  
> 如地狱般的H  
> 想一探究竟的话就请欣赏吧......

太反常了，这不是原来的我……虽说确实不是原来的“我”。那个御堂……克哉站在窗前，点上一支烟。一想到御堂对他肯定的目光，克哉就算是现在也不由得情绪高涨起来。  
“我……不应该只是想看他从高处跌落的悲惨的样子吗……”克哉在戴上眼镜后第一次陷入迷茫。  
“早啊，佐伯，今天看起来没有什么精神呢。”  
“提起干劲啊，我们课可全靠你啦！”  
“嗯……”克哉拖着疲惫的身子坐在座位上，昨天想得太多，竟然失眠了。习惯性推了推鼻梁。“唔！”糟了，没有戴眼镜！  
克哉胡乱的翻找自己的口袋和公文包，没有，都没有……应该是缺乏睡眠的原因，早上昏沉沉地洗漱后就草草出门了，眼镜应该还是放在床头柜上的。怎么办……今天是Protofiber销售以来，第一次工作总结会，是关乎了解MGN新要求后，推进销售战略的重要会议。虽说是一场小型会议…但是由御堂部长主持，唯独这一点……不想在他面前出糗。  
“我自己…能行的吧……”克哉有点泄气，才发现自己几乎任何事都依赖着这幅眼镜，除了洗漱和睡觉时会摘下，其他时候几乎寸步不离。“也是因为这幅眼镜……我才这么优秀吗……没有了他…我还是那个无能的我吧……”

“什么？你们居然八课全体成员都来了？是想干什么？”御堂看着会议室挤满了人，严厉地说道，“怎么，你们是嫌工作太轻松了吗？所以都跑来会议室休息吗？”  
“呃…御堂部长……是我，叫他们全部来的。”克哉在一旁弱弱地说。虽说确实是让几个关键课员来就好，但御堂通知让每个人都来，想着如果按御堂的要求做就好了…没想到…….  
“哦？”御堂眼里藏着揶揄，“佐伯，这么简单的提高效率的方法，连你也不知道吗。”  
明明是你说要全部的人来的……但克哉无法说出口，只能承受御堂的责怪。  
看见克哉难得地没有回嘴，御堂似乎有些不知道怎么再次开口。过了一会，御堂继续说道：“留下几个关键课员就好，其他人继续回去工作吧。”  
课员一个个出了会议室，期间御堂一直打量着佐伯，似乎是突然想到了什么，嘴角微微上扬。“这一个月来的销售额也是有目共睹，说实话，你们做的很不错。”  
“那是自然，特别是多亏了佐伯君。”片桐微笑着看向克哉。  
“哪里……”克哉有些羞愧，准确说，这其实并不是“自己”的功劳。  
御堂将克哉的反应看在眼里，笑意更深，“既然如此，那这个销售额对于你们来说，也是轻而易举吧！”  
片桐拿起文件，看了看说：“虽说提高了一点，但也在我们能力范围之内。是可以的。”  
“我说的可不是那个销售额。”御堂冷笑。  
“什么意思……”克哉看着御堂的表情，不禁有些害怕。  
“在那个基础上，再追加一倍。”  
“什么！这是不可能达到的目标吧！这个文件上，也不是这么写的。”本多惊叹出声。  
“我突然改变主意了。因为，你们课的佐伯，很优秀啊。如果达不到，就说明你们能力不足。届时，你们八课要做好相应的准备。”御堂看向克哉，似乎是希望他说点什么。  
但克哉依然低垂着头。  
“今天会议就这样。”说罢，御堂拿起东西，头也不回地出了会议室。  
“可恶……那个御堂，有没有脑子啊，这种数字，怎么可能达到。”本多咬牙道。  
“佐伯君，你去给御堂部长说下吧…这个数字实在是……无能为力。”片桐的期待地看向佐伯。  
“诶？我？”克哉突然被点名，猛地抬头。  
“对，克哉，只有你去了。你平时与御堂接触最多，你肯定知道如何让他改变主意。况且，他刚刚也提到了你的名字……你是否和他有什么过节之类的？”  
“诶……”虽说也没有什么特别大的矛盾，不过…戴上眼镜的我态度如此傲慢。这种人，在同样高傲的御堂面前，是更加讨厌的存在吧。“好吧……我去给他说。”  
“嗯，拜托你了，佐伯君。”  
来到御堂办公室门前，克哉又有些犹豫。现在的他没有戴上眼镜之后的那种魄力和口才……该怎么向御堂说明呢？……不过这个关乎八课全体的事，无论如何也要争取一下吧。  
“打扰了，御堂部长。”克哉敲了敲门，得到应允后走了进去。  
坐在桌前的御堂头也不抬，说道：“怎么，我想会议上已经讲的很清楚了。”  
“我是想…请求你收回销售额的决议。”克哉声音有些发颤。  
“这已经是不可更改的事实了，你不要再白费功夫了。”御堂抬起头，带着胜利者的姿态。  
“呃……这个销售额可是前所未有的巨大数字…就算是MGN旗下最受欢迎的产品，也从未达到过如此高的销售量。”  
“佐伯，我对你可是很有信心的。如果是你的话，这点销售量不算什么吧。”御堂讽刺道。  
“……御堂部长，您高看了。”克哉一时找不到话说。  
“要是让我撤销决议也行。”御堂站起身。  
“诶？”  
“只要你…能好好地‘招待’我。”  
“招待？”  
“当然不是单纯地请我吃饭这么简单。如果你真的有决心的话……就到这来吧。”说罢御堂递给克哉一个纸条。  
纸条上写有时间和一家酒店的地址。“好的…我会去的。”克哉捏紧了纸条。  
到达既定地点前，克哉当然不忘记把眼镜揣在身上，以备不时之需。  
“今天是来给御堂谢罪的，戴上眼镜的自己，会更被讨厌吧……但是单单靠自己真的能说服御堂吗…不知道卡里的余额…够不够给御堂赔罪……”克哉默默在心里叹气。  
“咚咚——”来到指定的房门前，克哉浑身僵硬，额头直冒冷汗。  
“挺准时的嘛，进来吧。”御堂开门后半倚在门前，微微侧身。没有上班时咄咄逼人的目光，更多的是带着调笑打量着克哉。  
“失礼了。”克哉低着头，进了房间。  
房间中央摆放着一个精致的圆桌，上面有一瓶放在冰盒里的红酒，还有两个高脚杯放在旁边。令人值得注意的是，靠近门的位置摆放着有一张双人床。  
“诶，这…是？”克哉错愕，这难道不应该是酒店里摆宴的包间吗？  
“你该不会认为…”御堂走到克哉身后，嘴唇贴近克哉耳侧，双手轻轻搭在他的肩上，“你真是，意外地天真呐。”  
克哉因为这暧昧的语气感到背后一凉。“御堂先生…我可是……男人啊”  
“这个我当然清楚。”说罢御堂放开克哉，拿起了红酒，“先不说这个，来品尝一下这个吧。我可是为你从家里特地带过来的哦。”  
“谢谢……”克哉心中警铃大作，不祥的预感在心中冉冉升起，却不得不在桌旁的椅子上坐下，毕竟八课的的存亡，都在自己身上。  
眼前的高脚杯被住满了暗红色的液体，克哉犹豫着拿起喝了一口，眼前一亮“啊，真好喝。”  
“对吧…”御堂站在一侧，也给自己倒了红酒，“这个酒可是产自谁都喜爱的Chateau Cheval Blanc。没有独特的香气也没有独特的口味，但恰恰是这种普通，让人感受到最纯粹的感觉，任何人都能接受它。再猛烈的味道，也不如这样安安静静迎合大家，这样的做法，不失为一个妙策哦。”  
御堂说的是自己吧……如果那时候没有戴上眼镜，没有以那么强硬的姿态要下销售权的话…不过一切都来不及了，后悔也于事无补。胡思乱想着，克哉的意识渐渐远离。  
再次醒来，克哉已经全身赤裸地被绑在椅子上，动弹不得。  
“什——！”克哉讶然于现在的处境。我应该是准备出门见御堂的，然后只剩一些模糊的记忆……  
那个红酒！可御堂也喝了。克哉抬头盯着那个杯子，被他涂了药吧。  
“不错的表情嘛……”御堂坐在不远处，嘴角勾起，轻轻摇晃着高脚杯，所剩无几的红酒在杯中动荡，“不知怎么，总感觉你戴上眼镜和不戴眼镜就像两个人一样。…不过无所谓了。被人捆住的滋味如何？佐伯克哉。”  
那个蠢货，为什么不来找御堂之前就求助于眼镜呢？不…他就没想过需要帮助，这副眼镜也是御堂在我昏迷后，给我戴上的吧。嘁，如果是我，明明会有更好的对策。  
“真可惜这个捆绑技术还有待加强。比起我，御堂先生更适合被绑在这里哦。”克哉冷笑。  
“佐伯克哉，你也不看看现在如此屈辱地在我面前裸露身姿的人是谁！”御堂暴怒，走上前捏住克哉的下巴，随即脸上带着残忍，“现在，主导权可是在我手中。”  
“哼……”得想办法解开绳子，但是脱力的身体目前什么也做不了。  
“时间差不多快到了吧…”御堂咬上克哉的耳朵，温热的手掌在克哉裸露的胸膛上来回抚摸，“你这里，开始有反应了哦。”说着御堂的手拂过克哉的小腹，再慢慢下移，到克哉阴茎的根部，轻轻梳理着那里的毛发。  
克哉喘着粗气，却连挣扎的力气都没有，情潮正涌动着席卷全身，阴茎在御堂的抚弄下渐渐硬挺。  
“真淫荡呢…想不到口若悬河，英姿勃发的佐伯克哉，竟然会有这么不为人知的一面呐……”御堂低低的笑声在耳边响起。  
克哉心里没有半点情欲，胸中怒火熊熊燃烧，“比起我，御堂先生对下属提出这种要求，是不是应该先想想如何自保呢。”  
“谁知道呢…”御堂眼中闪过一丝阴狠，从包里拿出一瓶润滑剂，一言不发地走到克哉面前，打开瓶口，微微倾斜。粘稠的液体便从克哉的头顶倾注而下，慢慢流至那张英俊却扭曲的脸上，顺着下颚角滴落在锁骨上，溢出来的粘液没有停止脚步，陆续向下侵袭，顺着身体的曲线，沾染了全身。  
克哉心里一阵恶寒，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，眉头紧皱，嘴巴紧闭，无法将唇上的液体擦掉，不想尝到那恶心的带有胶味的化学制品。  
“很舒服吧……你这里更硬了哦。”御堂恶劣地弹了弹克哉阴茎的顶部。手指抹开润滑液，向股间的入口涂开。  
“呃…不……”隐秘的部位被触碰，克哉浑身紧绷，脚趾紧张地并拢。  
“哈哈哈……”御堂对克哉的反应感到愉悦，欣赏着这个被涂满润滑液而亮晶晶的菊穴。“看来这里是第一次呢…颜色还很浅，也很紧张。像你这样自信过剩的男人是不会允许别人在你之上吧。”说着修长的食指按摩着每一个褶皱，慢慢侵入克哉的体内。  
“呃…啊！——”菊口被异物入侵，克哉感到一阵抽痛，不禁难忍地叫出声。  
“哭吧，让我多听一点你哭喊的声音吧！”御堂增加了手指，开始慢慢抽送。  
“该死……”克哉喘着粗气。不行，在这样下去，真的会被上的。突然，某一点被按压，克哉浑身颤抖不已，阴茎前端滴滴答答地流出液体，一瞬间大脑一片空白。  
“在这里吗，哼哼…被我找到了……”御堂满意地抽出手，紧致的入口还依依不舍地吮吸着御堂的手指。  
现在克哉已经不能冷静地思考了，只想解开束缚逃离这里。  
“我想你一定会喜欢这个…特地为你找的呢。”说着拿出了一个白色的器具。  
前列腺按摩棒？！克哉看见那个东西，心里一凉。虽然知道御堂不是什么纯良之辈，使用医疗器具可真是……  
“哦？你认得？那么我不用再介绍了……”说着用钝端，抵上了克哉的菊穴。“放松一点，不然遭罪的是你自己。”虽然这么说，依然无情地一下整根推入。  
“呃啊啊啊啊——！”身体被撕裂的疼痛，克哉的阴茎瘫软了下去，皮肤也起了一层薄薄的冷汗。“御堂，我会杀了你。”克哉抬头，盯着御堂，镜片后蓝色眼睛虽因情欲而带着水色，眼底却一片冰冷。  
有那么一瞬间，仅仅一瞬间，御堂觉得自己的气焰被克哉压下去了。  
“噢？我奉陪。”御堂按下了震动开关。  
“哼嗯……”克哉紧闭着眼睛，忍耐着这强烈的不适感，嘴唇止不住地颤抖。  
“刚刚不是还很嚣张吗，怎么…现在说不出话来了吗？”御堂附身，在克哉耳边轻轻吹气，含着耳垂轻咬了一下。舌尖顺着耳廓流连至克哉脖子的曲线，留下了一条濡湿的痕迹。“看吧…你那里可越来越硬哦。”说着御堂用力握住克哉的阴茎，用力向上提拉，仿佛要将脆弱的那处拧下。  
“哈啊…嗯……嗯…”克哉仰头，脖颈向后曲成了一道弧度，飞扬的刘海随着动作带下一滴汗珠。  
“佐伯克哉…早知如此，何必当初呢……”御堂抓着克哉的阴茎，迅速地撸动按捏。  
“啊…啊…啊…”克哉不由得随着御堂的节奏呻吟，前后都被侵犯的屈辱极大地取悦了他的身体。将临界之时，御堂停止了动作，一下拔出了按摩器。被侵犯打开的菊穴一张一合的蠕动，挤出一些润滑液。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是好风景呢。”御堂指节抵在下巴上，肩膀因狂笑而耸动。  
克哉不肯屈服，维持着仰头的姿势，死盯着御堂。如同被锁住的雄狮，时刻寻找着机会将驯兽师撕碎。“御堂孝典，”克哉咬牙道，“今日你对我所做之事，我会加倍奉还。”  
御堂闻言，悠悠拿起红酒瓶，直接将瓶颈塞入了克哉的身体，开始抽插，“我看你能嘴硬到多久！”  
溢出的红酒刺激着肠道，酒精的火辣刺激和酒液的冰凉，让克哉不断收缩着菊穴，将瓶口紧紧吸附。“御堂…啊……嗯…你……”身体内部的刺激过于巨大，克哉一句完整的话都说不出来。  
“哼……”御堂拿出酒瓶，拉开裤链，露出自己坚硬许久的昂扬，抵上克哉的菊穴，一下贯穿。几乎是同时，克哉闷哼着达到绝顶，喷射的精液撒上了自己的小腹和御堂墨绿色的领带。这样的体位御堂要微微屈膝才能顺利贯穿克哉，不甚方便。御堂心里深知，若将束缚解开，佐伯克哉绝不会放过自己，就这样费点力气，享受他的身体才是最明智的决定。  
“如何…佐伯克哉……被人侵犯的感觉。”椅子被御堂摇晃地吱呀作响，克哉也随着御堂的节奏摇晃。唾液沿着嘴角流下一缕，双目渐渐失去光彩，茫然地看着天花板。  
佐伯克哉，再一次被抹杀了。

 

（Mr.R：一幅不够，再来两幅！）


	2. Chapter 6

“御堂先生，您昨晚看起来没有睡好哦。”克哉在一旁等待御堂查验文件。从他进入办公室起，视线便一刻不停地停在御堂身上。看着他日渐憔悴的身形，克哉心中觉得莫名焦躁。  
御堂没有说话，依然低头检查资料。睡不好是没有办法的事，本来销售环节刚开始时就是最劳心费力的时候，生产线、仓库、配送、广告发送都需要御堂的决策来配合整个市场。等商品进入正轨后，便可以做好流程模板给部下，放手给他们负责了。何况Protofiber是因为弥补Sunrise橙汁的亏损和挽回公司声誉而诞生的产品，在关键期必须要十分谨慎才行。  
“御堂先生没有必要任何事都亲力亲为，将任务下放给部下分担不也是您的权利吗？”  
“你拿去盖章吧，接下来我就等Protofiber的结果了。”御堂边说便签下自己的名字。过了一会又说道：“你也不要太得意，日期快截止了。如果…呃，算了……”搞什么，挖苦克哉的话差点又说出口，不是那天晚上决定以后不要再理这个无聊的家伙了吗？便抬手，将文件递过去，让他赶紧离开。  
克哉伸手，没有接过文件，而是抓住了御堂的手腕。发热的触感让克哉心里一惊，“你发烧了！”  
“啊啊，对，你快去盖章。”御堂抽回手，把手放在桌子底下。  
“你为什么不休息，拖着这样的身体来上班，工作效率会降低的吧。”克哉不悦地皱眉。  
“已经吃过药了。我工作的事不需要你来说教。”御堂靠在椅背上，揉了揉眉心。这个人总是让他头痛。  
“就算是这样，可是也没有达到健康状态吧。如果工作出了纰漏，该怎么办？”  
“我都说了不需要你操心！如果你这么关心工作的事，有这样闲话的时间为何不再去多签下订单，这样还要实际一点！”御堂暴怒地拍桌而起，突然的站立让御堂有些眩晕，身形一斜。  
“喂！”克哉赶紧上前扶住御堂。御堂紧闭的双眼微微颤抖，全身的重量都依靠在克哉身上。  
“我……我不是这个意思，我对你……我…”佐伯的手插进御堂的发间，轻轻地梳理，看着御堂不禁出了神。过了一会，克哉沉默着将御堂一下拦腰抱起，放在了沙发上，去买药了。  
“嗒——”随着门关上的声音，御堂慢慢睁眼。“佐伯……我搞不懂你…”腰上还残留着克哉刚刚用力抱住而留下的钝痛。  
回想起了那一天，佐伯要杀掉自己那一天，自己也是这样躺在沙发上，任君裁决。御堂抚摸过自己的手腕，腰部，顺着脖子一路向上，都是被克哉触碰过的地方。那不是想杀了我吧……那么究竟是…！思绪被御堂一下掐断。  
每每想到此处，御堂便不愿再往下细想，脊背也爬上一丝凉意。  
“为什么…我如此讨厌你，却又如此在意你？”  
克哉以最快的速度拿到药以后，便赶往MGN。到御堂办公室后却被告知，御堂已经走了，留有一份需要去盖章的文件，转交给克哉。  
“除此之外御堂部长还说什么了吗？”  
“工作上就这些了…哦，对，他还说谢谢你。”  
“好…我知道了。顺便，如果他来了，请将这个转交给他。”  
“好的，没问题。”  
至少还得到了一句谢谢不是吗？克哉自嘲一笑。

离和御堂约定的日期还有两周，Protofiber的销售额便已经达标。八课一阵欢呼，一直以来大家都以“要给御堂好看”为目标而努力，这回终于能让那位高高在上的部长没有什么理由瞧不起八课了。  
“别高兴的太早。就算是提前完成目标，工作也是要继续好好进行的。”克哉推了推眼镜，面无表情地说道。  
“诶，佐伯君不要这么严肃嘛！”  
“就是就是，就算你不说，工作大家肯定都会好好做的。”  
“难不成因为和御堂接触多了，被他收买，不是我们这边的人了？”  
“啊，说起来确实有佐伯要去MGN入职的传言呢！”  
“这样的话大家为佐伯搞一个欢庆会吧，毕竟Protofiber佐伯出力最大。”  
“诶~明明是你自己想喝酒了吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
难以忍受办公室的嘈杂，佐伯默默出去，走到了茶水间，倒了一杯咖啡。真是一群无聊的人，不过才取得这点成就，就想着要庆祝。如果御堂在场，这点业绩便如此骄傲自满，会被他嘲笑是井底之蛙吧。  
“御堂……吗。”克哉仰头将咖啡饮尽。那次御堂病倒以后，就再也没有见过他。和往常一样去报告工作，都是说部长不在，通过邮件联系便可。自己甚至还去了御堂家，也没有碰见过。早知道那天就把他家钥匙拿走了。  
“克哉！原来你躲在这里啊。”本多走向克哉。  
“啊啊……”克哉不耐烦地答应。  
“大家已经决定要去办庆功会了，你这个主角没有参与商量可是很失礼的哦。日子定在了明天，一定要来啊。”  
没有经过本人同意，擅自要开庆功会的你们才更失礼吧，“你们可真是行动派。”克哉淡淡说道。  
庆功会定在了一家中高级日料店，克哉和本多一同前去。人到齐之后，由片桐主持开始开席，大家开始享用晚餐。觥筹交错间，八课课员门兴致都非常高昂，说着从此翻身，不用再受气背锅之类的豪言壮语。  
克哉对于来敬酒的的同事来者不拒，一杯接一杯地喝下去，除了随意应付，没有再多言。大家都沉浸在喜悦之中，没有人在意克哉是否热衷于这场聚会。  
“我去上厕所。”克哉无法忍受地对身边的本多说道。  
“你喝太多了，没事吧？”  
无视本多的关心，克哉踉跄着走出那个烟酒气熏天的房间。踏上回廊的那一刻，清新的空气让人为之一振。在院子里找了个偏僻的位置做下，扯下领带，点上了一支烟。  
“呼——”克哉随意地靠在椅背上，享受着这静谧的氛围。  
今天喝得确实有些多了，本来以为大量酒精自己可以缓解一下自己的心情，但相反，对御堂的思念没有像今天这般浓郁。从上次见过御堂是多少天了呢……克哉拿出手机，突然的亮光让克哉眼睛不适应地眯起来。已经27天了吗，御堂肯定很享受没有自己的日子吧。  
虽说不只一次在心里想要将御堂绑在自己身边，但迟迟都没有付诸于行动。那一天给御堂下药时给克哉的教训已经足够，御堂厌恶的眼神还历历在目，对自己肯定的目光也久远到如上世纪的事。  
如果顺从于心里黑暗的欲念，毋庸置疑结果只是会将御堂狠狠伤害，但如果是靠那个“我”呢？真诚地和御……  
什么嘛！我不可能依赖那个“我”的，他明明已经被我舍弃了。  
克哉早早发现，就算摘下眼镜也不会回到以前那个自己，但与之而来的心里的黑暗面也扩张得越来越大。没有见到御堂也许是好事，自己可能一见到心心念念的那人，马上就会将他绑起来锁在自己身边。  
“吾王……”  
“谁！”可疑的声音响起，克哉警觉地站起身，寻找声音来源。  
这家日料店以复古的装修为主，院子里多是林木假山，视野称不上开阔，照明设备也只有不远处走廊的橙红色灯笼。月色透过树枝洒下一片斑驳，一阵风吹过，钻入克哉的衣服，不由地打了个冷颤。  
“不过相隔几日，您就已经将在下忘了吗？”  
克哉猛地一回头，便看见Mr.R的脸赫然出现在眼前，鼻梁上的眼镜几乎要和自己的眼镜碰撞在一起。  
“你来干嘛？”克哉后退一步，满是厌恶。  
“在下是受您传唤，来为您解惑的。”  
克哉冷冷地看着Mr.R：“不需要。”  
“您难道不想知道，您与那位御堂大人的‘生活’吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“另一个平行世界的您，可是在和那位大人愉悦地生活在一起呢。”  
“我怎么相信你？”另一个平行世界的我吗…和御堂在一起的我……  
“证据就是这个…”Mr,R手中凭空出现了一个石榴。略微发紫的表皮看起来快要腐烂，但裂开的口子里露出的果实，隐隐约约露出暗红色光芒，如水晶一样晶莹剔透。  
“石榴……”克哉接过，用手剥开表皮，甜腻的气味立马充斥在空气中，腻得令人作呕。“这种东西…”  
“请用……”Mr.R上前，捧住克哉的手腕，将他手中的石榴送到嘴边。  
“.….”克哉没有推拒，微微低头，咬下了这颗果实，眼前一阵眩晕，身体不由得倾斜向前迈了一步。  
再次睁眼，发现自己在御堂家。空无一人，手上还拿着御堂家的钥匙。  
“我和御堂同居了？”克哉一挑眉，打开灯，想探寻和御堂同居的痕迹，却发现身体不由自己的意志行动。  
怎么回事？  
这个身体放下公文包，径直向卧室走去。  
“御堂先生，我回来了。”  
御堂在睡觉吗？时间应该还早吧……克哉努力地想抬手看看手表，却依然无法控制身体。  
“唔嗯！！——”压抑的喘息伴随着一阵锁链清脆的撞击声。  
御堂！  
“嗒——”身体打开了灯，卧室内一片明亮。御堂嘴里含着口塞球，被手铐铐在墙上，两只修长的腿被分腿器大大打开，菊口插着一个高速震动的按摩棒的悲惨模样一览无遗。一丝不挂的身体上布满暗红色的鞭痕和干涸的液体痕迹，看起来触目惊心，却令人血脉偾张。  
“啊，说起来我忘记将口塞球取出来了呢，今天没能听见御堂热烈欢迎我的声音，有些遗憾。”身体假惺惺地说道。  
他…不对，我…..难道将御堂囚禁了吗？  
克哉无法相信眼前的情况，却被御堂不得不对屈从自己的模样吸引。  
心中的黑暗，如洪水般蔓延，仿佛世间所有肮脏的欲念和侵占欲都被佐伯克哉一人包揽，任由着漆黑情感刷遍全身。  
对啊…我希望的，不就是全世界只剩下一个佐伯克哉的御堂孝典吗？


	3. Chapter7

看见克哉走近，御堂剧烈地挣扎，却无论如何都无法挣脱束缚，徒劳地在手腕上留下一道道鲜艳的红痕，好不容易结痂的伤口，因为剧烈的活动而破裂，漏出里面的嫩肉，钢制的手铐切割着肌肉，渗出点点鲜血，汇聚着顺着手臂流下，停至瘦削的肋骨处。  
“御堂先生再这么下去，伤口可是会发炎的哦。”克哉站定在御堂面前，投下的目光寒意刺骨。  
御堂紫色的眼眸充满恨意，死死瞪着克哉。尽管现在的御堂，根本没有任何反抗的余地，全凭自己的自尊支撑着自己的信念，不向克哉屈服。  
“味道…有些浓呢。”克哉转身拿了一瓶酒精，扭开瓶盖，残酷地淋在御堂的手腕上。血液混着酒精顺着御堂身体的曲线，低滴落在地板上。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯！——”酒精带来剧烈的疼痛，几乎让御堂昏厥。  
“想说什么的话，请吧。”克哉伸手解下口塞球，扔在一旁。  
“你这个渣滓，卑鄙的家伙！以为这样就能让我屈服吗？”御堂拼命地向前倾身，锁链被拉得笔直，咯吱咯吱地响。  
“今天您心情似乎不太好呢。”克哉已经习惯了御堂的怒骂。无视，一把抽出震动的按摩棒。  
“嗯啊……”御堂的腰一软，靠回墙上，头也顺势撞上了墙，发出不小的声音。  
“啊，原来是这样……御堂先生是嫌小了吧，这里，可是不停地在说‘还不够’哦。”克哉附身下去，欣赏着被按摩棒撑开的菊口，因为被涂满了润滑液，从内至外都泛出淫糜的水光。  
“不要看……”御堂想将腿并拢，可是被分腿器束缚着，只能扭腰躲避克哉的视线。比起拒绝，更像是在求欢。  
“为什么？你明明在渴求着我……”克哉将食指和中指并拢插进去，激烈地搅动着内壁，“承认自己很爽吧……”克哉凑近御堂。另一只手抓住御堂的肩膀，指甲几乎嵌进皮肤。  
承认吧……意识里的克哉看着御堂这幅样子，说出了和身体一样的话。看着御堂心有不甘，却无能为力的样子，征服御堂的快感盈满心间。  
没错……我在御堂身上寻找的就是这种感觉…被禁锢在污秽之间，身体追求发狂愉悦之时，失去所有自尊地位，只能依靠着我苟活，却又拼命维护自己高洁灵魂的极大反差的样子。  
御堂死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己的呻吟泄露出来。眼睛里泛着雾气，屈辱的泪水在眼眶打转。  
“说啊，御堂……说你想要我！”说罢克哉抽出手，扳开御堂的嘴，粘液糊上了脸，带着一股腥味。  
“哈啊…哈……休…休想”御堂剧烈的喘气，头不能扭开，眼神也倔强地偏向别处。  
克哉等得不耐烦，起身拿了一个更大尺寸的按摩棒。“我知道了，淫荡的御堂先生是想要这个。”  
御堂看着那庞大的巨物，眼睛里瞬间带上了惊恐。“不…那个不行……”  
克哉沉着脸，毫不留情地直接将玩具直插到底。  
“啊啊啊！——”身体被撕裂的痛楚让御堂失声尖叫。  
“怎么样，更爽吧……”克哉俯视着御堂，眼神冰冷。“再加上御堂先生喜欢的鞭子如何？很期待吧……”  
“咻——”是鞭子划过空气的声音。御堂惊恐地抬头，身体却大幅度地弹跳起来，分身前端喷出一小段浊液。  
“只听见声音就能爽到高潮吗？！”  
“咻咻——”  
“啊！”承受着鞭子，御堂浑身紧绷着。大概是自己也无法正视自己这幅样子，紧紧闭着眼睛。  
“说啊御堂……难道玩具就这么令你高兴吗！”  
“咻——”  
“啊，嗯……你……做梦…”  
可恶…为什么这边的御堂也是……他也好，还是他也好…为什么都在躲着我！  
意识里的克哉和拥有身体的克哉不知道何时已经融合，两者的思索行动已经同步了。  
克哉残忍地继续挥鞭，御堂雪白的肌肤上出现了一道道鲜红的鞭印，和已经变得浅褐色的旧伤胡乱交织在一起。斑斑伤迹，已经没有一片完整的肌肤再添新痕了。  
克哉将鞭子扔在一旁，蹲下迫使御堂抬头。御堂闭着双眼，似乎已经失去意识。  
可恶……不允许你就这样擅自逃避。  
去厨房倒了一杯水，毫不留情地泼在御堂的脸上。  
“哈啊！——”御堂猛地睁眼，恢复了神志。  
“醒了，睡得舒服吗？”克哉不悦地钳住御堂的下巴。  
“呸！”  
克哉一扭头，躲开了御堂的唾沫。再扭头看向御堂时，眼里混杂着愤怒，更多的是，令人绝望的黑暗漩涡。  
御堂胸口一紧，仿佛看见了死神。  
抽出按摩棒，换成了小巧的跳弹粗暴地塞入菊穴，随之冲进来的是克哉的阴茎。与冰冷的道具不同，克哉的阴茎更具有温度和活力，心理上的屈辱感也放大几十倍。  
“啊…嗯…嗯嗯……”  
克哉一声不坑地侵犯御堂，御堂也随着克哉的动作一下一下地摩擦着墙壁，背上一片红肿，带着一些墙灰。  
已经记不清楚高潮了几次，御堂连呻吟的力气都消失，双眼渐渐失去聚焦。  
“御堂……不要再拒绝我了，到我身边来吧……”  
“不……你…嗯……人渣”尽管如此，御堂宁愿浑身破碎，也要把克哉拒之门外。这种身体上的屈辱，他还能承受。心里将佐伯克哉这个卑劣的人尖刀万剐，带着淤青的嘴角努力扯出一丝冷笑。  
接收到御堂寒冷的目光，这是克哉断然不想要的。  
尽管拥有的一切都已经碎裂…御堂仍然是不肯接受自己。  
若是有一天，不仅是社会上一切联系被克哉切断，御堂的傲骨也被自己亲手抽出，如一个玩偶般任自己摆弄的话…造成这个结局的自己到底是会高兴，还是悲恸呢？  
不想要这样支离破碎的御堂，喜欢他挺拔的身姿，喜欢他的高傲，喜欢他对自己赞赏的神色，喜欢他淡漠的眼眸映出佐伯克哉的影子  
想要御堂看着他，想要御堂接受他，想要御堂允许他一同并肩同行，想要御堂说…爱他。  
想吻他……  
想吻他…  
想吻他。  
想吻他！  
想吻他——  
克哉难以抑制想要吻御堂的冲动。  
可是为什么身体再一次脱出他控制的范围？  
不只是身体上的占有，更是想要占有御堂那一整颗热腾腾的心，想要御堂的心里，除了佐伯克哉一人再无其他。  
我爱你，御堂孝典……  
可是为什么说不出口。  
“还差一点，御堂就可以屈从于我了。”  
是谁在说话？  
“这样就是最好的证明…这具只对我淫荡地，敞开的身体……”  
不，不是这样的……这不是什么证明…  
就算御堂已经再度麻木地失去意识，身体却依然在狂热地侵犯他。  
不，我不想这样…我不想监禁御堂……我不想这样侵犯他…  
身体却享受着来自御堂身体的汹涌快感。  
停下！  
快停下吧！  
佐伯克哉，求求你了！  
意识在哀求，却依然不停地继续做出伤害御堂的行为。  
不…这一定不是我……  
我不想对御堂做出这种事的…  
骗我…对，R在骗我！混蛋，你给我出来！  
你快让我出来吧！克哉绝望地被困在另一个名为“佐伯克哉”的身体里。  
“停下——！”克哉吼出了声，身体也为之一滞。却也只是一瞬间。  
停下吧……克哉努力地想要将手从御堂身上离开。右手猛地向上抬起，却又立马放下抓住御堂的头发，迫使御堂再一次抬头。  
停下吧……！！  
克哉以一种扭曲地姿势猛地站立。右手维持着抓取的姿势，左手紧紧贴着大腿。裤子没有腰带的束缚拦在小腿处，胯部暴露在空气中，依然在前后耸动，维持着性交的节奏，挺立阴茎在空中弹跳。此时的克哉就如在发病时被生化病毒感染的神经病。  
癫狂、失智、扭曲。  
你这种人渣，不配碰他……  
身体后退了一步，没有站稳，猛地向后跌倒。头部与地板剧烈的撞击让克哉模糊了意识。恍惚间，似乎看见Mr.R眉头紧皱的表情，有漂浮的黑色风衣拂过脸颊的违和感。  
“我不会原谅你！——”御堂愤怒的声音在耳边响起，随后便是刀刃刺入皮肉的声音。  
是那天的刀……随即眼前一片猩红。  
我是死了吗？对啊……我都闻到味道了，自己灵魂污秽的味道。精液的腥味，鲜血的铁锈味，腐尸味……大概是集结了世间上所有最恶臭的味道吧。如此黑暗的自己，怎能得到那样高洁的御堂垂怜。  
可是我为什么还有意识呢……  
我把御堂杀了吗？御堂的味道…御堂的尸体的味道……被我杀死后，御堂尸体的味道…我…杀了御堂……御堂…  
我到底杀了谁？

御堂刚刚下班，走在回家的路上，一阵冷风吹过，不禁缩了缩脖子。  
“不过早春……好冷。”  
“将衣服穿多一点才是明智的决定哦。”  
御堂闻声，回头一看。一个黑衣男子款款而来。  
“你是谁？”御堂心中警铃大作。  
“在下是吾王——佐伯克哉，的仆役而已。”  
“哈？”御堂对这夸张的说辞有些反应不过来。  
“那位大人现在正陷入迷茫呢……”  
“他怎么样与我无关。”  
“是吗…如果是这样就太好了……”  
“能直接进入主题吗？我可没有时间陪你闲聊。”御堂皱眉。  
“是……”Mr.R浅浅地鞠了一躬，“请您远离吾王…那位大人应是将世界踩在脚下的神明，世间所有，都是他追逐的，迟早到手的猎物之一。或者说，玩物？您，也不例外。”  
“疯子……”御堂转身，不再搭理Mr.R。  
“我是来给您忠告，请远离佐伯先生……”御堂转头的同时Mr.R仍然出现在御堂的前方。  
“你！”御堂回神时，Mr.R已经消失不见。“还没到午夜呢…就已经有游魂出现了吗。”御堂整理了下仪容，继续向前行走。他的意思是佐伯视世间为草芥，并热衷于玩弄于股掌之间吗？确实挺像佐伯的作风，他确实是如此无情无良的人。  
尽管如此，御堂心里不愿承认的深处在说，佐伯克哉也是有血有肉的人，至少对御堂孝典来说。  
那时他没有乘虚而入，而是放开自己，带了感冒药，自愿缴械逃走的是自己。该反省一下，如果再被他影响自己生活轨道的话……  
逃避确实不是自己一贯的风格，但若是从名为佐伯克哉的迷沼逃离呢？  
这个他生命中唯一的例外。


	4. Chapter 10

“被别人看到怎么办！”御堂被克哉粗鲁地推进隔间，压低的声音充满怒意。  
“这里没有人看见…被人看到也没有关系，还是您希望着发生一点不能被看见的事吗？”克哉双手压着御堂的肩膀，两人间的距离拉得极近，身体几乎交叠在一起。  
“两个男人一起进了隔间跟奇怪吧！还有…”御堂咬牙说道。  
“今天这个餐厅是那天就预定的吗？”克哉打断御堂说话，双手从肩上移开，捏紧御堂的手臂。  
“什么？”  
“我们……一起做出提案草稿那一天…….”克哉几乎以气音出声，呼出的灼热气息萦绕在御堂脸上，不由像火烧一般。  
“你怎么会知道？”御堂别开脸。  
“那个预约码这么明显，笨蛋都知道吧。”  
“我只是觉得，你工作能力很优秀…仅此而已……”  
“真的是这样吗？”克哉凑近御堂，质问道。  
“不然你以为呢？”御堂转头，看向克哉。蓝色眼眸里流转着热切的情感，让御堂胸口发热。“你…不要自作多情了，不过就是——唔嗯！”  
没等御堂说完，双唇就被克哉的双唇覆住，口腔内的空气迅速被夺走。  
舌头滑过上颚，令御堂颤栗不已。湿滑的热块挤压着御堂的舌下腺，向上重重地滑弄，牵引着御堂的舌进入克哉的口腔。受到刺激，唾液分泌得更多，来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角流下一丝银线。  
“唔…嗯……”舌尖被咬住轻轻吮吸，酥痒的感觉流过全身，双腿发软，快要脱力。  
克哉注意到了御堂的绵软，一手扶起御堂的腰，一手按住背，让御堂靠在自己身上，两个人的心跳穿透炙热的胸膛，传递给对方。御堂被吻得忘情，环抱住克哉的颈部，双手握成拳紧紧捏紧。  
调整着两人的姿势，克哉抱着御堂转了一个角度，脚尖抵住御堂的脚，让御堂的双腿小小地分开，手向下移动至大腿，慢慢地坐在马桶上，扶着御堂的腿，让他坐在自己腿上。  
丝毫没有发觉姿势变化的御堂仍在忘情地亲吻着克哉，直到自己快窒息，才察觉到那人很久没有回吻自己，蓝色眼眸里一片戏谑，猛地推开克哉，剧烈地喘息。  
“你——这么突然地……”  
“御堂先生…您难道不知道接吻时如何换气吗？”克哉向御堂耳边吹气，低低地笑着。  
“闭嘴！——”御堂满脸通红，恶狠狠地说道，声音不自觉的升高了几度，发觉自己失态，又不再吭声。  
“御堂先生……”克哉捧住御堂的脸，微微吐舌，额头相抵，舔去御堂嘴角的银丝，描绘着御堂的唇形，又再度覆上御堂的唇，慢慢地亲吻。  
“嗯……”御堂眯起眼，主动地加深这个吻，和克哉的唇舌再度激烈地交缠在一起。  
克哉抽回一只手，按住了御堂的皮带，御堂浑身一僵，使劲推开克哉。  
“你干什么…”御堂眼尾浸着粉红，气息不稳地抓住克哉的手。  
“你难道就满足于这个程度吗？”克哉仰头，舔吻着御堂的喉结。  
“这里可是厕所啊……”这才发现自己双腿分开坐在克哉的大腿上，姿势过于羞耻，想站起来。但手没有可以扶的地方，一用力自己的臀部便挤压克哉的大腿，热烈地体温便清晰地传递过来，让御堂羞怯万分。  
“只要安静一些，就不会被发现了。”说着克哉反握住御堂的手，伸向自己的裤头。带着御堂拉开裤链，坚挺的昂扬便支起内裤鼓起一包，带有可疑的深色痕迹。  
“你……你…”御堂羞涩地闭上眼，舌头不听使唤，说不出话。  
克哉欣赏着御堂可爱的反应，伸入内裤将阴茎拿出。牵住御堂的手，让他握住自己的阴茎上下撸动。  
感受着克哉粗大的柱身和滚烫的温度，御堂的手微微发颤。  
“再用点力吧，御堂先生…这样不够爽哦。”说着克哉拉开了御堂的拉链，“要像这样……”  
“等等！”来不及阻止，自己的阴茎便被克哉的手掌包裹住，由根部向上提拉，搓揉着顶端。  
“哼…嗯……”御堂舒服地轻哼，撸动克哉的速度也微微加快。  
“御堂…”克哉仰头含住御堂的耳垂，用虎牙咬了一下后伸出舌头，一下一下地舔着耳廓。  
麻痒的感觉让御堂身体一僵，手也不自觉地突然捏紧克哉的阴茎。  
“嗯——”克哉发出一声满足地叹息，食指跟着划过御堂阴茎的顶端，按压着顶部的小孔，溢出的粘液汩汩地沿着柱身蔓延。  
“不要这样揉…唔嗯……”御堂腰部发软，向前倒去，头埋在克哉的颈窝，粗大的阴茎也从手中滑出。  
“明明很享受嘛……”克哉扶着御堂的腰，让他的身体更靠近自己。御堂也顺从地向前移，两人间贴合几乎毫无缝隙。  
克哉侧头亲吻着御堂的鬓角，一手抚摸他的后背，另一只手包裹住两人的阴茎，紧紧贴合，一起撸动按压。御堂的阴茎摩擦着克哉的，能清晰地感受到他跳动的节奏，甚至突起的青筋。手紧紧环住克哉的背，脸埋在肩头，咬住下唇，忍住不泄出呻吟，  
“哈…唔……佐伯…”克哉加快了撸动速度，御堂夹紧了克哉的腰，狂乱的呼吸一起一伏，“要到了…纸……”  
“再等等…我也……”克哉粗重的呼吸吹在御堂耳边，牙齿轻咬着御堂颈部薄薄的皮肤。  
突然手机铃声响起，克哉动作一滞，眼底带着不悦。  
“啊，抱歉…是我的……”御堂抽回一只手翻找着口袋，将手机拿出，是樱川料理的来电。  
“接。”御堂本来想挂掉，却被克哉抢先一步按下接听键。  
“你干什么——”  
“您好，请问是御堂先生吗？”来电者一说话，克哉便继续手上的动作。  
“嗯，对……我是。”御堂差点呻吟出声，转头瞪视克哉。  
“因为刚刚您突然离去，想问问您需要更改预约日期吗？”  
“你们…呃……先开始制作吧……”克哉食指和大拇指恶劣地转着圈揉弄御堂的龟头，挤出几滴粘液。御堂浑身脱力，再次倒在佐伯肩上。  
“好的，我们会按照您的要求先烹调菜品。提醒一下，开始制作以后是不可以取消和修改时间的哦。”  
“知道了。啊——嗯……”克哉的手移开被按捏得有些红肿的顶端，滑至御堂阴茎内侧，修剪整齐的指甲划过突起的青筋，那里是御堂的敏感带。差点惊叫出声，御堂赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴。见御堂如此张惶，克哉愉悦地吻上御堂的下巴，低低地笑。  
“对了，摆盘、包厢装饰之类的有什么要求吗？因为您订的是‘初夏青荷恋歌’双人套餐，最近追加了氛围调整这一项服务。”  
这些话一字不露地传入克哉的耳朵。笑意更深，克哉小幅地耸动着肩膀，手上加快了速度。御堂无地自容，想将手机甩出去。  
“…不用了，嗯…普通的就好……”随着克哉的动作，御堂的意识在游离，手指也渐渐无力，手机快要从手中滑出。  
“了解，我们会尽所能为您提供最好的服务，一会见。”  
这场漫长的对话终于结束，为什么凡是双人份的套餐都有个情侣套餐的名字呢？！  
御堂想斥责克哉，可身体的热浪滚滚袭来，两根阴茎越来越硬挺，想说的话转变成了压抑的呻吟。  
克哉扳起御堂的脸，粗蛮地亲吻御堂，御堂也回应着这狂乱的吻，两人一同达到了绝顶，喷出浓厚的精液，有几滴洒落在了克哉的裤子上和御堂的衬衫上。  
高潮后的御堂在克哉怀里喘息片刻，渐渐恢复清醒，抬手将卷纸扯了许多出来，想擦净两人疯狂后留下的痕迹，可是谁也挽救不了衣服沾上的激情产物。  
“脏死了……”御堂皱眉，无法忍受衣冠不洁的自己。  
“有什么关系，又看不出来。当做是洗手时，水溅到身上不就行了？”克哉无所谓地说道，从口袋里摸出烟盒，点上了一支烟。  
“咳咳……”御堂有些被呛到，“你怎么还这么悠闲，不弄干净吗？”  
“你不是在擦吗？”  
“什么？你是叫我给你？——”御堂满脸通红，唰地站起来，背对克哉，“你又不是没有手……”说着低头整理自己的衣服，尽量将裤子提高，盖住衬衫上那片深色的痕迹，露出一小截脚踝。  
“真无情呀，御堂先生……刚刚您明明是这么热情。”恢复了敬语，克哉叹着气说道，擦干净下身，也站起来整理着装。  
“哈？是你先撩拨我的！——”御堂愤怒地转头，刚好看见克哉将阴茎塞进内裤，又羞涩地迅速扭回头，“我先出去了……你待会再出来。”  
开门后御堂环视了一下厕所，还好没有人，刚才应该也没有人来过。不禁松了口气，在门口等待克哉。不一会，克哉便出来了，跟在御堂身后进入了包厢。  
“您们来了。”服务生刚好上到最后一道菜，微笑着说道，“请慢用。”微微躬身，拉上了门。  
“御堂……”克哉牵住御堂的手，“你知道刚刚……意味着什么吗？”  
“呃…”御堂的手被克哉炙热的手心包裹着，对上克哉同样炙热的视线，半响才开口道：“这段时间和你相处下来…我很欣赏你，无论是你的能力还是外表……但是…”  
一瞬间，克哉眼底闪过一丝失望，随即被一种危险的目光替代，“但是什么？”  
御堂并没有被震慑住，反而是那转瞬即逝的失望情感纠缠着御堂的心，缓缓开口说道：“但是，我也并非轻浮之人。允许你今天对我所做之事的原因，我想你也应该明白。”  
“不够…我要你更直白地说……说你爱我。”克哉将御堂推在墙上，死死按住御堂的肩膀。眼底轮转着深深的爱恋和无底的掠夺。要让他亲口承认，御堂孝典爱佐伯克哉。  
“爱？……”御堂嗤笑。方才那番话，只是承认肉体上的关系。  
爱这个字，多久没有出现在御堂孝典的人生里了呢？进入社会后，整个人被工作填满，儿女情长，早就被抛到九霄云外，恐怕连如何发音都已经遗忘。就连“喜欢”二字也被赋予了郑重的意义，轻易地说出？做不到。  
预定这个餐位，虽不是单纯地只是想道谢，但对佐伯的感情，还没有达到那种程度。对佐伯，没有想成为恋人的想法。尽管他总是能让自己心潮起伏，虽然不愿承认，但御堂对这种一成不变的生活中意外的刺激也乐在其中，但更多的只是因为许久没有人优秀到可以与自己并肩同行的地步罢了。  
就算是夜晚的对象，也应该是同样优秀的人。所以不能把“爱”说出口，御堂只是这样想到。  
“够了！”御堂犹豫不决的神情狂烈地激起了克哉心底的疯狂，“那么为什么？”克哉狠力将御堂推坐到椅子上。  
“什么为什么？”御堂没有挣扎，疑惑地看着克哉。  
“为什么提前规划好今天要带我来这？难道不是因为你对我有意思吗？”  
“不会仅仅这样…你就认为我…爱你？”御堂眼睛微眯，嘴角勾起一抹笑意，“你意外地…单纯啊。”或者是喜欢以“爱”为要挟的感情玩家？御堂想起那天晚上，神秘的金发男人说的话：一切，都是他玩弄的对象。  
“什么？”克哉惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
的确，他不懂“爱”该是什么样子。在经历那个噩梦之后，至少克哉了解到暴力的表达方式是错误的，便选择静静呆在御堂身边，不越出那一道线。本来认为陪伴便是对御堂最好的守护——直到，今天御堂的邀约和刚刚的热情。  
“我确实对你有意思…你难道不也是这样想的吗？作为Sex的对象，外表也好，技巧也好，你都无可挑剔。若是作为恋人，恕我直言，你的暴力倾向和人品，都不在我的考虑范围内。”何况佐伯还有可能是大隈派来的眼线。目前为止他毫无动静，也不过是因为自己手中这个项目与大隈没有利益冲突而已。  
克哉闻言，僵硬地愣在原地，过一会才沉默着起身，放开了御堂。“您说得没错……我确实会错意了。菜要凉了，吃饭吧。”此刻原本尖锐的目光尽数收敛，只剩下默然。方才那风暴即袭的姿态像是出现了幻觉，还不曾反应，便被抹去痕迹。  
御堂见状，心底也不十分好受。两个月和克哉相处下来，他对自己的好，都看在眼里。商场里的勾心斗角，已经淬炼了御堂，难以对别人敞开心扉，心里也堵上了一块石头，立上了生人勿进的牌子。  
这一桌高级料理，无论再美味，也变得难以下咽。


End file.
